spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeToons Movie
The Plot The Development The Movie This article is for the 2014 movie. You may be looking for SpongeToons, The video game based of the movie, or the song that is featured in the credits. '' & JamesAdventures |creative = & JamesAdventures |date = November 13, 2014 to January 20th, 2015 |lan = English |pro = Tardis Television and LTV}} '''The SpongeToons Movie' is a 2014 theatrical film of the television series created by SBCA, SpongeToons. The film was written by and JamesAdventures. Plot MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! SpongeBob (Tom Kenny) Finds a hidden camera on his way to work which has been spying on everyone, so he asks Sandy (Carolyn Lawrence) who did it. She thinks it is Plankton (Mr. Lawrence), so they send him to jail, yet he insists he was innocent. Ghastly battles Fanon as the noise in his head drives him mad. He attempts to find out what Fanon is doing as SpongeBob and his friends go to Shell City to ruin his invention, but they are too late. He attempts to go on a super-fast plane (which he has due to the fact his father is a famous pilot) back to Seattle to use his distant ray, where they will never find him, however SpongeBob and his friends sneak in. Sandy falls off the plane while Fanon tries to shake them off. He assumes they are all dead and lands in his docking bay. He walks the rest of the way, while SpongeBob and Patrick jump into his pocket. They get to the house, and Fanon plans to use the hypnotizer the next day, so he plays some video games. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to get to his invention when he isn't looking, but Fanon's minions that tried to stop SpongeBob earlier come back, and aren't very happy. When Fanon discovers them about to rewire his invention, he takes the machine with him and goes to the Space Needle, and places the machine on the very top. However, SpongeBob manages to get there with Patrick by jumping along the rooftops. However, Plankton appears on the building right next to it, saying that he admires Fanon's villainy, so he stops them from getting there by challenging them to a battle. While this happens, Fanon finds a flaw in his machine and attempts to fix it. Just at the moment he fixes it, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the Space Needle. They do all they can to hurt him. Fanon trips on SpongeBob and falls off. SpongeBob and Patrick think he is dead and all is done there, so they head to Ghastly's flat for a visit as they do not know anywhere else they could go. When they get there and tell Ghastly what happened he is startled as he knows that Fanon probably faked his death. They return to Seattle to find a funeral held for Fanon. They are convinced that he truly died and decide to stay at the funeral, but when they discover his dead body is slightly different than what he looked like before, they are ambushed on the spot by Fanon, who never really died - but this time with heavier weapons that SpongeBob and Patrick are no match against. Ghastly attempts to rid of Fanon once and for all, but unfortunately that isn't working. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to hide themselves from the madness, however they are having difficulty. Ghastly and Patrick are knocked out by Fanon. This angers SpongeBob, and he is mad now, so he hops into a nearby car and attempts to ram Fanon. Fanon runs hopelessly and realizes that the hypnotizer is still intact on top of the Space Needle, which he could use to hypnotize SpongeBob. SpongeBob realizes Fanon's plan and attempts to get to the machine via car. However the Space Needle is crossed off with police tape as a death happened there. SpongeBob hops out of his car and goes under the tape and makes the elevator go to the top, and Fanon reaches the top with his super-fast plane. Fanon reaches the top, and SpongeBob arrives right after that. SpongeBob and Fanon have a real battle, but not far in to their battle, Fanon presses the button and fires the ray before SpongeBob can do anything, however SpongeBob makes a sacrifice and jumps in front of the ray, which blocks the ray from doing any harm to others. The ray pushes him down off the Space Needle, and the machine burns out as it was a one-time use. Ghastly and Patrick come to him and mourn over him, while Fanon mocks their mourning, however everyone from SpongeToons gathers around SpongeBob's body (except for Fanon) and mourns over him. The love and caring of all of them magically revives SpongeBob, as well as taking the hypnotism off of him. Fanon curses at SpongeBob, yet SpongeBob is unable to hear him since they are so far apart. Fanon drops the broken machine onto SpongeBob in an attempt to kill him, but it does not work. SpongeBob and everyone else leave, but Fanon manages to use his less-distant hypnotizer ray to hypnotize Luis and TheITChap into doing whatever he pleases, un-noticed by the others. Development There had always been plans for a movie for the television series SpongeToons, leading Ghastlyop to create a dedicated discussion board. But the series was to ring its toll on August 13th, 2014. The series was to end with no theatrical film to carry it over. That was only until August 27th, 2014 when the owner of SpongeToons, SBCA, allowed for Ghastlyop to begin development. The production went on hiatus until September due to the internal conflict between Ghastlyop and the then-current state of SpongeToons. The script for the film was still being written, and the first teaser poster was posted on September 29th, 2014. The plot was revealed on October 5th, 2014 (a whole 26 days before it supposed to). On October 6th, Ghastlyop finished his part in the movie. After this, Fanon had taken over the film's writing. On October 11th, the movie was then given back to Ghastlyop to finish before JamesAdventures took that place after Ghastlyop had an incident wherin he called out Fanon for "being a whining little bitch". The transcript was to be finished before November 20th. The transcript was finished by James on October 24.''' '''The film was pulled back due to other releases at the time, and a Thanksgiving reference was cut out of the film because of this. Release Dates *November 10, 2014 – Special Premiere in TCL Chinese Theatre (USA), Odeon London (UK) and Resorts World Manila (Philippines) *November 13th, 2014 – United States, Canada, United Kingdom, and the Philippines *November 14th, 2014 – Ireland *November 20th, 2014 – Asia-Pacific *November 22nd, 2014 – Australia Theatrical Conclusions *January 2nd, 2015 – Philippines *January 3rd, 2015 – United States *January 6th, 2015 – Canada *January 13th, 2015 – United Kingdom *January 20th, 2015 – Ireland, Asia-Pacific & Australia Transcript Tardis Television Films and Luis TV Movies logo appears starting the film off, the picture turns to black with bold text appearing saying “Tardis Television Studios! Luis TV Studio & Flyer TV Studios! The black screen turns into a picture of Bikini Bottom with the 3D Logo of SpongeToons: The Movie! It’s about 6:29am in the morning, SpongeBob is awake and looking at a clock in his bedroom. Tom Kenny’s name in the credits appear now. SpongeBob: Three… two… one…! clock’s numbers go from 6:29 am to 6:30 am, SpongeBob rushes out of bed to his chest of drawers full of socks that he puts on, his cardboard pants & shoes. SpongeBob: Looks like I’m dressed. Time for something else. goes to the kitchen to get his daily cereal and a bowl with some milk. Angel is in the living room sitting on a chair, she is also reading the daily newspaper. Angel: You missed something. SpongeBob: Wha? throws a spoon to him, it ends up in the bowl SpongeBob: Oh, thanks. Angel: You’ll be off to work then. See you at the usual time then. eats his cereal quickly, as he gets up the phone rings. SpongeBob: Who could that be? picks up the phone, wiping off the milk with a napkin beside him SpongeBob: Hello? Mr Krabs V/O: Ahoy, SpongeBob. Thought yar roommate would answer it for me. Anyway, you don’t have to come in today because of the last night in where the storm really destroyed the town. he is saying all of this, Clancy Brown’s name pops up. SpongeBob: Thanks of reminding me! puts the phone down and goes outside, where Roger Bumpass and Bill Fagerbake’s name pop up, then a camera pops up on Squidwards house, SpongeBob notices this. SpongeBob: Where did that camera come from? camera then notices SpongeBob, before he runs away on the side of Squidward’s house SpongeBob: How should I get it down from there? tries climbing up as he gets a grip on the gravel of the house and yanks out his jellyfishing net to catch it and SpongeBob breaks the connection with it as he slides down SpongeBob: Let’s take this to someone that is good with this stuff. camera takes the vision of a magnify glass Sandy: It’s a security camera, back in Texas we had ‘um all over the place. SpongeBob: Why? Sandy: Buglers and thieves, ‘o could steal the town’s riches. then looks at the camera again and spots something Sandy: Well, looks like I found to who it belongs to. is pointing to the initials of SJP SpongeBob: Hmmm… SJP? That stands for… Sheldon J, Plankton! quickly runs over to Sandy’s tree phone. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! Can you go to the Chum Bucket? Mr. Krabs: Why, boyo? SpongeBob: Because, we need to pay Plankton a visit. the Chum Bucket, Plankton has 16 or 17 televisions with footage of Bikini Bottom Plankton: He was right, setting up cameras would work! Now, I can search Bikini Bottom without having to leave the room. Mr. Krabs; SpongeBob and Sandy burst in as Plankton sits up Plankton: What a pleasant surprise! I was going to get people coming in today. Mr. Krabs: Tell us why ye have planted security cameras in the town? Plankton: Errr… no. Mr. Krabs: Why not then? Plankton: Because I’m bored of doing this. Any second now, the cops are going to take me to jail for the rest of my life again. Mr. Krabs: You escaped the prison. Plankton: Err… no, I didn’t. Mr. Krabs: I don’t know what is going on now? SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I can explain… Plankton had a duplicate at the prison and he faked his own death to try and get people away from his new plans. Mr. Krabs: When did he tell ya this, boyo? Plankton & SpongeBob: Last time we met… The Camera, the last episode to broadcast before the movie cops break in, as they find Plankton and unplug the power source to the 17 TV’s Cop 1: You are under arrest for installing cameras around the town, which breaks laws of pedophilia and attempted uses of rape and many other laws. Plankton: Who called the cops this time? SpongeBob: No Krabs shakes his head Sandy: Nope. Karen: I wouldn’t dare. doors burst in to reveal Angel with a phone Angel: I did, thanks to the tracking device under SpongeBob’s shoes. SpongeBob: You put a tracking device under my shoes? Angel: I wanted to keep you safe, so if you got lost. I could find you. gives him a kiss on the cheek, he goes for a full snog on the lips that embarrasses everyone except Karen; Plankton and the team of cops taking him away. Angel: Wow, what was that for? SpongeBob: You did it when I met you for the first time. Angel: Then you said, not just yet. Plankton: I hate lovebirds like them two. hears this and throws the morning newspaper at him, everyone chuckles Plankton: This isn’t the end! is driven away to Shell City’s new prison, he gets out of the cop’s car and walks inside, they all stop as the first cop talks to the Judge of this place Cop 1: We have a new prisoner in. Judge: He seems very similar. Cop 1: Have you met him? Judge: No, but I know someone else that keeps mentioning him. gets sent into a cell, a shadow moves Plankton: Is that you? ???: Of course it is, Plankton. shadow reveals to be Fanon from the last 7 episodes of the show Fanon: Did the camera plan work? Plankton: Well… erm. Fanon: DID IT WORK OR NOT! Plankton: No!!! Fanon: Who sent you here? No, wait… I can guess. Plankton & Fanon: SpongeBob; Angel; Mr. Krabs and… Fanon: Ghastly. Plankton: Sandy. Fanon: Wait, what? Sandy? Plankton: Yeah, I said everyone. Fanon: Where is Ghastly? Plankton: I don’t know! Fanon: I can guess, travelling off into time and space! Plankton: How can he do that? Fanon: He has this stolen blue box called a Tardis, it lets you go anywhere. Plankton: How do you know this? Fanon: You better sit down then. start as Fanon narrates over them I used to be on this cool little site called SpongeBob Fanon Wikia, I joined on it. On March 20th, 2014; Ghastly created his account on it. He made a to giggle spin off called: SpongeBob SquarePants: After The Film, then about 3 months later he joined another spin off called SpongeToons! He made about 15 episodes, then he found the box and stole it. He told me in these words. Ghastly flashback: You must never tell anyone about what I am going to do, I am going to face the Flying Dutchman and kill myself to kill him in the underworld, but this means… I’m not going to see you again, not like this. Not with this daft old face. But I’ll show you the Tardis. both go into the Tardis, Fanon runs out and in again. Fanon flashback: It’s bigger on the inside. Ghastly flashback: Well done. Now, I’m sorry but I’ve got to go. But I’ll see you again! Fanon flashback: When? closes the doors on Fanon as the Tardis dematerializes Fanon: Imagine what those words would become. So, I waited for hours. The hours became days and the days became months. Until, I gave up on him. Then, we met him at the 50th episode celebration. of Episode 14, Fanon running in, as Ghastly is talking to some random people. He slaps Ghastly in the face, everyone is shocked Ghastly flashback: What was that for? Fanon flashback: You left me. 5 words of trust and you left me! Ghastly flashback: I regenerated! It’s hard to know a lot! Fanon: Then I’m here! In a prison cell! Plankton: With no way out. Fanon: Plankton, you have just given me something that we can do! Plankton: What is it then? Fanon: Do you still trust me? Plankton: Since you are the only person who isn’t me here. Then yes. Fanon: It’s time to get to work. later, it’s time for the two to get out and start chipping rocks Cop 2: You’ve gotta get out now. move out of their cell Fanon (whispering): 3… 2… 1… NOW! kicks the cop and starts running towards the exit, the alarms in the prison blare loudly Plankton: I can see the exit! Fanon: Let’s move towards it, then! building goes into lockdown and the metal stutters start lowering, Fanon slides under… getting through the exit and leaving the place Fanon: Right, let’s get these chains off then. camera zooms from them, to all the way into the Bargin’ Mart… About 2 hours later after the incident of Fanon escaping Angel: Why don’t see what’s in the news today? SpongeBob: Okay. hurries over to the Bikini Chronicle stack, where the headline in bold says “Mad Fan and Chum Owner escape from jail”. He quickly grabs one and shows Angel it SpongeBob: Do you see this? Angel: Plankton escaped? SpongeBob: That is most like him. she sees the mad fan bit again and calls Ghastly, Ghastly is in 1996 and she hides near a dustbin to hide the mobile phone Ghastly: Please, don’t call me now. Angel: Give me one reason why. Ghastly: I’m in the late 1990’s, if they see me with a mobile phone from 2013… That could change the universe in a bad way. Angel: What, that wouldn’t be so bad… The 3G would be done two decades earlier. Ghastly: Yeah, but they just haven’t grasped that idea until 2001. 5 years from now… Call me back later. phone goes off, the screen says Call ended SpongeBob: Where is Ghastlyop then? Angel: Stuck in the mid-nineties, which means he is out for the count. SpongeBob: What do you mean, the mid-nineties? Angel: I’ll explain it later to you. buy the newspaper and rush out of the shop to Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Hey ho, me greatest fry cook returns! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, do you see anything wrong here? throws the newspaper to him on the headline from earlier Mr. Krabs: He escaped again? Angel: That is one thing we can learn today, never keep Plankton in a prison. Krabs and SpongeBob give her sturn looks Angel: Okay, I was only joking man. SpongeBob: We’re going to have to get to him, sir. Will you join us? Angel: Us, I never vouched for this! Mr. Krabs: I’ll join ye, boyo. SpongeBob: Be ready for it, tomorrow. tells the same story to Sandy Sandy: I’ll come in as well. with Squidward Squidward: This is for Fanon to take back what he said about me! gets told this over the phone Luis: It’s for the team. with TheITChap TheITChap: Fanon has been strange lately, but never this strange. Angel calls Ghastly again, this time she is in her Tardis Ghastly: ‘Ello and welcome to Ghastly’s taxi service. How may I help you today? quickly summarizes the story Ghastlyop: You want me to come as well? I guess when the time comes which should be looks at a watch 12 days; 6 hours and 4 minutes from now. goes on Google Maps and uses the directions from them to get to Shell City by walking, yep… exactly 12 days and 6 hours, then she calls everyone who is involved Angel: We better rest up outside of the county line, we start now. person runs over there, including Luis and TheITChap with James (because who loved [[Paying For Wheeled Drive]?) Everyone: WE ARE COMING! is sitting in her Tardis, thinking of nothing until she checks on the scanner for Fanon who is currently in a wasteland located in Rock Bottom Ghastly: Allright, let’s see what you’ve got for me now. Narrator: And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his savior looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final days were to come. (Night. Ghastly walks towards Fanon, who sprints at her and punches from his hands. He misses, and sets fires burning behind Ghastly. The third try hits Ghastly squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Finally the energy stops and Ghastly falls to her knees. Fanon catches her, then lets her fall to the ground.) Fanon: I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of the best grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Rainier. I used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at me now. Ghastly: All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed? Fanon: I am so hungry. Ghastly: The force inside you went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself. Fanon: That human Thanksgiving out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot. Ghastly: Stop it. Fanon: Sliced. Sliced. Sliced. Ghastly: Stop it. Fanon: It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat. Ghastly: Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me. Fanon: Oh yeah? Ghastly: I've been told that something is ready. Fanon: And here I am. Ghastly: No, something more. Fanon: But it hurts. Ghastly: I was told something metallic rising. Fanon: It hurts. Ghastly, the voice. The voice in my head, Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it? Ghastly: I'm sorry. Fanon: Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my heart, there it is, calling to me. Please listen. (We can hear the voice of an evil being.) Evil Voice: Kill, destroy. Ghastly: I can't hear it. Fanon: Listen. (Fanon mind-melds with Ghastly. Ghastly hears the voice and pulls away.) Fanon: What? Ghastly: But Fanon: What! Ghastly: I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head? Fanon: It's real, It's real! IT’S REAL! sprints off and Ghastly runs after him. Fanon: All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Ghastly. What is it? What is it? What is it? bright light shines down on Fanon, then a second one illuminates Ghastly. A pair of SAS types come down on ropes, grab Fanon and bring him in. Ghastly: Don't! fire their guns at Ghastly to make her stay back, and Fanon is hoisted up into the helicopter. Ghastly runs. Ghastly: Let him go! gets into the Tardis as the guns hit the outside and stop as the helicopter flies away, elsewhere… Angel can hear it outside the county line but goes back to sleep, hours later… dawn has broken Angel: I thought I heard gunshots last night… coming from Rock Bottom, which might be? Google Maps again, the time from there is shortened to 10 days and 20 hours to Shell City A shortcut. Luis: How long will it take? Angel: 10 days and 20 hours… Mr. Krabs: Anyone checked ye time yet? checks his Samsung Galaxy phone TheITChap: 11 days and a couple of hours… Squidward: That means we will get there… Patrick: With… SpongeBob: A couple of hours spare. Sandy: Shall we all get moving then? Angel: I think Sandy is right, we might be wasting time ourselves… start walking until they find the end of the road that they all stand at the edge to as Patrick runs into them, making them all fall over onto the streets of Rock Bottom Everyone (except Patrick): That was at all helpful… all land onto the road and on top of each other SpongeBob: Where are we? camera zooms out to a map with an arrow pointing to Rock Bottom Angel: Rock Bottom, the place of unknown creatures, backwards and gibberish and the Rock Bottom museum. It’s basically like Meadow Well if they had something else well about it. Everyone except her and James: What is Meadow Well? JamesAdventures: Rather you didn’t know. they start walking, SpongeBob catches Bubble Buddy in his eyes Bubble Buddy: Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: How’s the kid? Bubble Buddy: Just being the little rascal he is. Where you guys going anways? SpongeBob: Shell City. Bubble Buddy: Isn’t that place where there is a… SpongeBob: Killer Cyclops? Bubble Buddy: How did you know? SpongeBob: Aww… Well! to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, SpongeBob and Patrick against Dennis SpongeBob Flashback: Well, Patrick, we should be there in one more verse. SpongeBob and Patrick Flashback: ♪Now that we're men...♪ are interrupted by Dennis the exterminator Dennis Flashback: Finally. I got you right where I want you. SpongeBob Flashback: Can I help you with something, sir? Dennis Flashback: Name's Dennis. I've been hired to exterminate you. SpongeBob Flashback: You're gonna exterminate us? look at each other and laugh Listen, junior, you caught me and my friend here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Step aside, and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our mustaches. Dennis Flashback: You mean these? SpongeBob and Patrick's fake moustache off their faces, SpongeBob and Patrick whimper while feeling their cheeks in horror I thought you still had a piece of salad stuck to your lip from lunchtime. throws seaweed dramatically, seaweed falls to the ground after a slight spin SpongeBob Flashback: They were fake? Dennis Flashback: Of course they were fake! This is what a real moustache looks like. grows a moustache Patrick Flashback: Is he a mermaid? Dennis Flashback: All right. Enough gab. SpongeBob Flashback: What are you gonna do to us? Dennis Flashback: Plankton was very specific. SpongeBob Flashback: Plankton? Dennis Flashback: For some reason, he wanted me to step on you. Patrick Flashback: Step on us? Dennis Flashback: Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he stole the crown! and Patrick look at each other again, this time, more scared Dennis Flashback: uhhh... Perhaps I've said too much. up his spiked foot, ready to step on the two Patrick Flashback: That's a big boot. Dennis Flashback: Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot. maniacally I love this job! extremely large boot stomps on Dennis Patrick Flashback: Bigger boot! to run away, but SpongeBob stops him SpongeBob Flashback: Wait, Pat. This bigger boot saved our lives. Both in unison: Thank you, stranger. looks up SpongeBob Flashback: uhh... Stranger? diver looks at them SpongeBob Flashback: It's the Cyclops! two try to run, but the Scuba diver grabs them and takes them with him SpongeBob and Patrick Flashback: Help us! Help us! Save us, someone! SpongeBob: Mind you. That was also the time we liked… SpongeBob Flashback: Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat! closes up on them, and opens up a few seconds later. They now have Goofy Goober hats, and a record begins playing on a record player beside Patrick SpongeBob & Patrick: ♪Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!♪ to the dying sequence later on… SpongeBob: We did all right for a couple of goofballs. shed one tear of joy SpongeBob: a weak voice I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah... In unison: in a weak voice You're a Goofy Goober, yeah.. . SpongeBob and Patrick: goes down to show tears in 2 combined teardrops We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah.goes back up to show the two drying Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah two dehydrate and die. SpongeBob: But of course, we survived… the Tardis engines take off, Angel starts to hear them go Angel: Come on guys! Run! start running towards the wasteland, the Tardis engines are getting quitter as the gang finally meet up at the wasteland Mr.Krabs: Where did the noise go? James; Luis; TheITChap and SpongeBob look at him, meanwhile up in orbit above the planet… Ghastly is working in his Tardis to the tune of Justin Beiber - Baby CD: ♪Baby, Baby, Baby… Oh like a.. ♪ Ghastly: Let’s look at the scanner to see the results takes the scanner and looks at it, I think I know that helicopter somehow. back on Earth… 20 or so hours later. The gang reach highways Squidward: We need to get a car. whistles at a coach as it moves without the driver as the gears change from 0 to 1 SpongeBob: Transportation? Angel: Right, according to the map, the next place is… Mr. Krabs: repeatedly Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell that I’ve smelt before. A smelly smell that smells nostalgic. eyes Anchovies. ANCHOVIEs! pass a sign saying Anchovy City! Sponsored by Sci Brand Productions. They get off as Angel receives a text from Ghastly saying to get into the hospital and also open the sky motorways. SpongeBob: Split up? Angel: yeah. splits everyone up into to two teams, He, Angel, SpongeBob, TheITChap with JamesAdventures on one and the others on a second team. Luis: So, what do we do? SpongeBob: There is a hospital, somewhere… TheITChap: You mean the white building over there with the green moon on it? Angel: How did you know that? TheITChap: The Petronas Twin Towers look like that… & Angel shudder at the thought SpongeBob: Don’t say those words… on the other team Squidward: Why do we have to open up a motorway? Mr.Krabs: Don’t ye question the lady’s task or ye be fired? Squidward: I really don’t care… Angel: Bit rich coming from you. SpongeBob: I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps. TANNOY: The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted. SpongeBob: Very smart. Not exactly NHS. Luis: No shop. I like the little shop. walks into the lift with Angel, Luis and TheITChap. SpongeBob: Ward 26, thanks! JamesAdventures: Hold on! Hold on! Luis: Oh, too late. We’re going up. JamesAdventures: It's all right, there's another lift. (At the computer terminal, by the lift, once the gang have finished.) Angel: Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop. SpongeBob: No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurses were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it? Angel: You're right. Well done. Luis: Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Angel: What if the sub-frame's locked? SpongeBob: Try the installation protocol. Angel: Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on. Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive. go through as someone is watching them on a security camera. Fanon: Override the hospital, secure quarantine. Computer: Access Granted. TANNOY: This building is under quarantine. (Shutters slam down across doors and windows.) TANNOY: Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises. (SpongeBob opens the lift doors.) Luis: The lifts aren't working. SpongeBob: Not moving. Different thing. Here we go. (He runs and he jumps and grabs the lift cable.) Angel: What do you think you're doing? SpongeBob: I'm going down! Come on! (He attaches a round piece of equipment to the cable.) SpongeBob: I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little? (The others are trapped with approaching disease, Angel jumps onto the SpongeBob’s back.) Angel: You're completely mad. SpongeBob: Going down! (The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, SpongeBob puts on the brake and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift.) Angel: What are you going to do now? TheITChap & James slide down. SpongeBob This would be a great big problem if we didn't have this (a small bomb) that I planted upstairs So, we’re going in the life, and we might well die in the process. all get inside the lift SpongeBob: Ten seconds… seconds later, the top half blows up, with the lift flying Sandy: Where are the others? lift breaks the roof and pulls the lever to open the motorway, the rest of the gang get out. SpongeBob: Now, that was anticlimactic! slaps him. Angel: You could have killed us! Patrick: I can see an exit! flies down joined by the others, once they land. A sign says Shell City! ½ a mile ahead!, they reach Shell City as the Tardis materializes in front of them Angel: And what do you call this? Ghastly: Early… for my standard. Angel: So, what did you do? Ghastly: I came here to Room F02, then went Dunkin’ Donut with a nice professor called Proffesor Minnow and I ended up here. appears, hypontised… Everyone (except Ghastly, Angel; TheITChap & Luis): PLANKTON? TheITChap: He looks hypontised. Ghastly: By whom? Fanon: By me. also appears Fanon: Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now. Fifteen seconds and counting. Ghastly: To what? Fanon: Oh, you're going to love this! And, zero! in Bikini Bottom, Rock Bottom & Anchovy City turn hypnotized SpongeBob: That’s everyone we know… done for. Fanon: There is only the Fanon race. brings the plane out… See you later! Ghastly: Right, two can play at that game! rushes into the Tardis to get a plane HOP ON GUYS! Angel: When did you learn to fly a plane? Ghastly: Air Cadets. plane takes off into the upperskirts of the Atlantic Ocean & to catch Fanon. JamesAdventures: Where do you think he is headed? Ghastly: By the looks of it… Seattle. Luis: Why do you think Seattle? Ghastly: He’s missed off most of the eastern side of America. TheITChap: Where are the others? is a deep horn and a plane, trailing black smoke passes overhead and heads for the city. It misses Tower Bridge, weaves around St Paul's, then with a nasty back-fire and a splutter, dives for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower at what at first glance looks like 9:58 except the dial is actually backwards, Big Ben chimes once and the plane crashes into the river. Angel: I’ve checked online, he lives in Seattle, which is around a few miles away. TheITChap: Let’s get a little closer down. lowers the plane, they can now see Washington D.C in proper bird’s eye view. Luis: His house is at the edge of the city which is just about… crash into Fanon’s window. Luis: Now. Ghastly: Is everyone allright? Angel: Yes. Luis: Yep. James: Yeah. SpongeBob: Of course. gives a yes using his fins TheITChap: Yes, I am. Ghastly: Fanon must have his laptop somewhere it on the table I need to check if it is still on or not. opens it up, it is Angel: Check his documents. checks a document named Planned Sites that is opened up, it reads. Planned Sites to hypnotise. Bikini Bottom; Seattle; Newcastle; Texas; Sunderland; Philippines & Malaysia. SpongeBob: That’s all of the sites of… Luis: Our homes… Ghastly: Problem is, if he landed here. Then where is he? TV turns itself on for a emergency broadcast Angel: As they say, your Lord and Master is speaking. Fanon TV: People, for the past few days. I have been teriorised. There are 10 people that should be prosecuted. Ghastly: What! Fanon TV: These people are dangerous in their own way, so I need your help for this. of all ten of the main cast who isn’t Fanon or Plankton appear on the screen SpongeBob: Welcome to renegade mode! TheITChap: Shush! SpongeBob: What do mean by shushing me? Luis: Can you hear that? It sounds like a faint ticking sound behind the TV walks over to the TV and finds a bomb Fanon’s been repeating plot twists. Ghastly: Never mind that! GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW! all run downstairs as the bomb’s ticking goes faster before it blows up as they get outside Ghastly: I feel like that is plagiarism from me. looks at him, angrily Luis: No, I think that’s a bit of revenge. Nice and hot. Ghastly: Luis? Luis: I am not Luis. I am… disappears and Fanon appears Fanon. gets shot with a tazer in the back by Squidward wearing black sunglasses Squidward: You’re completely wrong. CSI Miami ‘YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!’ comes over the speakers before it is turned off Plankton: I told you to leave it off! Anyway, Sheldon J. Plankton here reporting live! Mr.Krab: What have ye done with me restaurant! Plankton: Closed it off and I have the formula in my hands… SpongeBob: And you’re going to order Bucket helmets to everyone in town, beca we’re not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now. Plankton: What? Fanon of focus: You don’t know that happened over ten years ago? Plankton: I’ve just forgotten about it you idiot. Fanon: What did you just say? Plankton: Back in a moment! speakers then play Happy by Pharell Williams. SpongeBob: Can we all agree that the song is annoying now. Angel: Good point, Ghastly? Ghastly of vision: Anyone got a car? Or do we have to steal one? Ghastly: I’ve got a plan! Right, SpongeBob and Squidward will drive in a stolen car driving around town; Mr.Krabs will join them later on… Angel you are with me and Sandy you have to block the signals, IT! You go with Sandy. Patrick: What about me? Ghastly: Patrick. You can er Patrick: What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with SpongeBob. Squidward: I don't need you, idiot. Patrick: I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help. Squidward: Whatever. Ghastly: Patrick. Good luck. Patrick: Yeah, you too. Angel, I'll see you later. Angel: Yeah, you'd better. walks with Ghastly to the right. Angel: So what’s new? Ghastly: Nothing much, with an old enemy rising up again. Angel: After I left, did you find someone else? Ghastly: No, because you were always the best. Angel: Is that sarcasm? Ghastly: No, by the way. How’s the kid? Angel: She’s fine. She misses you a lot. Ghastly: Of course she will. She’s a… Angel: Why can’t you stay? For Thanksgiving? Ghastly: You’re British. The British don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. Angel: It’s not an invite, it’s a command. Ghastly: Right, Angel! How do you like to hang onto things? Angel: What do you MEAANNN!! is transported to a rooftop ala, Indiana Jones style Ghastly: A whip, stole it off a guy in the 20th Century. Lovely fella. Angel: The fella would be Henry Walton Jones? Ghastly: That is awesome facts there! starts driving recklessly Ghastly: Let’s whip it up! whips the first transmitter which is a building away from him First one down! cops start appearing Cop: Stop, you’re betraying the law! Squidward: BETRAY THIS! throws a canister on fire That felt good. Ghastly: Sandy, how’s your hacking? Sandy: Mine and fightin’! Ghastly: Good to know! first transmitter lands, causing a explosion Ghastly: On the count of three, we’ll jump! Ghastly + Angel: ONE, TWO, THREE! jump onto another rooftop with the whip stabilizing their landing. Angel: Let’s run! Ghastly: I was going to say that! Squidward: Radio number 2 is near us! Ghastly: Do something to it! throws another can on fire that explodes both the second and third transmitters Ghastly: How very convenient! gets a call from someone Ghastly whispering: Come to the Space Needle… takes a deep breath and stops whispering Okay guys, let’s stop. SpongeBob, can you get me to the Space Needle over there. reaches the top as a mysterious figure arrives Ghastly: This is it… Fanon: Oh yes it is. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns. Ghastly: That doesn’t sound like you. It sounds like me. ground shakes as Ghastly and Fanon struggle. Ghastly: That voice, in your head. I could help it. Fanon: It’s still here! and Fanon stand up Ghastly: What do you say? has her hand to Fanon Fanon: I say this! shoots at Angel Angel: That killed me… falls. Ghastly: YOU KILLED HER! then appears again, floating in the air like a ‘real angel’. A light is shining around her Ghastly: What have you done?! Angel: I am the Angel. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here. Fanon: That isn’t right! Angel: Nothing you do is right, nothing you have done is right and nothing you will ever do is right. walks backwards and falls off the Tower, Ghastly screams as Fanon lies on the ground, dead Ghastly: Okay, Angel. You have done it. Now stop this. Angel: But this story is not finished, I place a curse on myself, I shall roam the waters as the sea creature known as the ‘mermaid.’ On the dry land of Earth I shall be in on my human form. Ghastly: Don’t you see, we’ll get plagriszed, bad reviews and copyrighted! stops flying near Ghastly and falls again Squidward: Is she finally dead? Patrick: Shut up, Squidward! Ghastly: No, she is not dead. To me, she will never die. She is resurrecting herself as a new person in life. then transforms, her legs turning into a mermaid tail and a charm appears on her left arm Angel: What happened? Ghastly: Oh, nothing. then looks at her legs, they aren’t legs anymore. Angel: AHH! Where are my legs? Ghastly: Yeah, you resurrected yourself into a mermaid. But this happens only here. We have a fan to bury. screen turns black and text appears saying, ‘A Fortnight later’. All the characters created by Fanon, as well as Ghastly; Luis; TheITChap and James are at a funeral for him, Fanon appears as a dark shadow. Ghastly kind of senses him before continuing to watch the funeral Ghastly: So anyways, Fanon died. Oh so I thought. If you ever look in the corner of my eyes, he is there. SpongeBob continued his life, Patrick became a member of a fight club that he can’t tell because the first rule of fight club is to never speak of the fight club. Squidward joined up with LINX for a deal in the new deodorant. It only lasted two months, Mr. Krabs made a new burger to the menu called the Krabby Whopper which you can get for $2. Sandy entered into another convention about inventions, Luis is still trying out at Basketball; TheITChap may be stuck in limbo and James is writing a couple of episodes for some certain fanfiction. Angel hasn’t got used to the tailfin yet. Me? Well, I own a spin-off of SpongeToons called The Ghastly Show which airs on Fridays! Plus I’m always in my lonely Tardis, either watching Doctor Who or other things. Announcer on TV: The numbers are 42, 666, 69, 24, 13 & 1. Ghastly: That’s all my numbers which means I’ve won the lottery! This is the greatest day of my life! credits begin rolling as Ocean Man, The Doctor Forever, Best Day Ever and My Angelic Resurrection play Ghastly: Guys! The songs have stopped and we have a minute on the credits left! Fanon: Big deal, Ghastly! I bet no-one is going to watch until the end. It’s not like a Marvel movie in where you must see something at the end! Ghastly: So, what did you think of the movie? Fanon: A h*cking piece of shi**. Ghastly: FANON! Fanon: What? Ghastly: We’re trying keep this as PG as possible! Fanon: And what, in the movie we have a character committing suicide and loads of fire and bullets. Of course, it’s going to be PG! Ghastly: You know how you said that no-one will watch the credits. Fanon: Yeah. Ghastly: What if someone does? Fanon: It’s not the end of the world! How much time have we got? Ghastly: 25 seconds. Fanon: Make something up. Ghastly: Yes, we don’t own SpongeBob but read the SpongeToons series on SBFW! Fanon: Adam? Ghastly: Yes? Fanon: Remind me to kick you up the arse when we are done. Ghastly: Okay…. WHAT? MOVIE ENDS ENDS *Dedicated to any relatives of the crew of SpongeToons that died during the writing (August 31st – November 12th, 2014) Official Luis TV and Tardis Television Announcement On August 29, Luis TV and Tardis Television made a special public announcement. They said that the demand for more SpongeToons was so high that they decided to make a movie. "This movie is going to be plain epic," said Ghastlyop. "It will be the highlight of 2014 SpongeToons. If it goes good, then cool. But if it goes bad, we will not know what we'll do next," said Luis. They also revealed special details. Tardis Television made this announcement in and for the United States of America while Luis TV made the announcement in the Philippines for the International announcement. Trivia * The creator of the series, SBCA had no idea this was going to happen and had no credit or role in the whole making of the movie. *At the time of release, the page was the fourteenth longest page in the wiki. It has now been downgraded to number 25 in 2019, . * Many critics have bashed the movie but others say that the movie is at best, average. Category:Movies Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Ghastly Show Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:JamesAdventures Category:Shows Made By SuperFanon'D! Category:My Guardian, Angel Category:2014 Films Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:Angel (SpongeToons) Category:Films Category:The SpongeToons Movie Category:2014 Category:LTV